


How To Stressfully Plan A Relaxing Vacation

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [135]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Getting the two of them to agree on a vacation destination may just encourage Tobirama to go somewhere by himself. If nothing else it would probably be more peaceful.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [135]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	How To Stressfully Plan A Relaxing Vacation

Rubbing both temples with as much pressure as he dared considering the headache already splitting his skull in two, Tobirama did his best to shut out the constant jabber going on in front of him for just a minute. Just one. That was all he wanted. Only after he’d counted down to a full minute did he open his eyes and very calmly smack the wooden tabletop to startle his two companions in to silence.

“I would say that we should put it to a vote,” he murmured, “but I know both of you very well and no matter what I chose the other would call me a traitor. Let us look at our options. Izuna?”

“The Suna History Museum! All that rich history in a beautifully temperature controlled environment.”

“Mm, and Hashirama?” he turned to the other man at the table with him, offering no opinions.

“Beach! I want to go play in the ocean and build sand castles!”

Tobirama opened his mouth to say something else and was immediately cut off by a mocking scoff from Izuna.

“Do you know how easily I burn at the beach? Not to mention ghost boy over here. The beach is just for _you_. At least I’m thinking of vacation ideas that everyone can enjoy!” He stuck his nose in the air just in time to miss the way Hashirama pulled an ugly face at him.

“Not everyone,” the eldest of them all whined. “I think museums are boring!”

As the two of them set off again Tobirama sat back in his chair, thoughts drifting off to a place far away from here where he could be alone with nothing but his books. Much as he was sure they both would have expected him to vote for Izuna’s suggestion he had already been to the Suna History Museum a half dozen times. There was nothing there he hadn’t seen or needed to see again. Neither vacation sounded like a wonderfully relaxing time to him.

What he needed was a suggestion that appealed to both of his partners but it took another ten minutes of wracking his brain to come up with anything the three of them might be able to actually afford. As soon as the idea came to him he quieted the room with another echoing slap on the table. Stupidly enough, he was coming to enjoy that sound.

“Since no one can agree on either of the two suggested ideas we will be doing neither of them.” His partners began to groan and he moved quickly to head them off with a sharp gaze. “A house divided against itself cannot stand.”

“I just wanna stand on the beach,” Hashirama grumbled.

“Yes, you’ve said so. Here is my suggestion, if either of you care to hear it. There is a lovely onsen just outside of Rain Country with a large variety of baths to choose from, a local history museum nearby that would make a delightful day trip, and if memory serves the onsen is quite near to the ocean should anyone wish to wander down to make sandcastles for a few hours.” Tobirama drew in a steadying breath. “Does anyone have any objections?”

He was not surprised to be met with two pairs of glistening, grateful eyes, though he could have done without the tears beginning to leak down his brother’s cheeks. The tenderness on Izuna’s face as he reached over to brush the tears away was sort of nice.

“That sounds lovely,” he murmured, wiping the tear on his own shirt.

“It does, doesn’t it?” Hashirama agreed.

“Oh thank god.” Tobirama dropped his head to the table. “If the two of you argued for five more minutes I was going to throw myself through the nearest window just to get away from the noise.”

He really should have expected that to set them off again.


End file.
